Unfair
by darlingc
Summary: Una tragedia obliga a comenzar una nueva vida no deseada. AU


A/N: Ocurre durante Tokio de Cristal

-Sailor Moon no me pertenece

* * *

Unfair

* * *

Suspiro profundamente al mirar desde la ventana de su habitación al ver la cantidad de personas que llegaban al palacio. Los colores coloridos y vivos de las vestimentas llamaban muchísimo su atención. Pudo reconocer vagamente algunos de sus conocidos, por lo menos no estaría sola.

Se veían tan alegres, como si los acontecimientos de un mes atrás nunca hubiesen ocurrido.

La reciente muerte de la Neo Reina Serenity tomo a todos por sorpresa. Una enfermedad extraña la mantuvo meses en cama hasta el último día que emitió su último suspiro. Venus había sido la última en enterarse. La noticia le tomo cierto tiempo para asimilarla; hasta que un día reacciono de la cruel verdad. Se sentía destrozada, impotente por no haber estado junto a su amada reina el día que dejo de vivir… su querida reina. Había permanecido fiel a ella en las buenas y en las malas; incluso todos sus sacrificios fueron por ella. Aun recuerda la imagen viva y jovial; años atrás de Usagi y, en instantes la imagen de aquella adorada reina pálida y sin vida aparece de nuevo.

La idea de continuar su vida sin la reina aun le perturbaba.

El destino le había dado una mala jugada. Ahora ocupaba un puesto que no se merecía.

Horas después de la tragedia, la Corte busco un reemplazo y Aino era la candidata perfecta. No había marcha atrás. Ahora ella estaba al mando y todos tenían que amarla y obedecerla.

No era digna de aquello.

Se dirigió hacia el gran espejo para contemplarse. Llevaba un largo vestido color perla, generalmente vestía colores llamativos. Se veía algo pálida y cansada pero el maquillaje la suavizaba un poco. Podría decirse que era una réplica casi exacta de Serenity.

-Hino Rei te espera en las escaleras - una voz se escucho dentro de la recamara.

Venus continúo contemplándose en el espejo, sintiéndose apenada de utilizar un vestido que no era suyo.

-Era su favorito – El rostro de Endymion se mostro en el espejo.

Venus suspiro resignadamente y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

-Esto no era lo que yo quería.

-¿Acaso crees que nosotros también queríamos esto? – el hombre replico con voz seca. Sin un mundo sin su Usako, el mundo podría irse al demonio. Extrañaba su risa y sobre todo cuando le decía "Mamo-chan".

-No lo entiendes – la rubia se giro para tenerlo frente a él – Antes podía hacer lo que me apetecía. Ahora tengo que fingir ser alguien que nunca podre ser, todos me observan y me señalan; como si me reprochasen de todo…. Serenity no se lo merecía… no… - su voz comenzó a quebrarse y desvió su vista para que no la viese llorar.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga? Ella no regresara nunca… - Endymion grito frustado pasando su mano sobre su negro cabello.

-No es tan fácil … - Venus se acerco a un poco más a Endymion – No es tan fácil …

-Lo sé – el hombre cerro sus ojos y suspiro.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos hasta que Aino pregunto:

-¿La extrañas?

-Como no tienes idea. – respondió secamente pero se notaba la desolación que sentía en esos momentos. Miro por primera vez a los ojos durante toda la conversación a su ahora esposa. A pesar de los hundidos que se encontraban los ojos de la joven, seguían teniendo ese brillo característico de ella. Por un momento, su suave rostro le recordó a su amada Usako. Eso le produjo cierta paz.

-Mamoru… - Venus coloco una mano en la mejilla del pelinegro. Su delicado toque le produjo escalofríos.

Su nombre.

-Mina … - respondió en un suave susurro , mirando los ojos azules de la rubia. Una vaga idea llego a su mente.

Titubeo un poco pero finalmente se acerco un poco más a la joven. La tomo de su delgada cintura y noto como el cuerpo de la venusiana se tensaba, queriendo apartarse. La observo profundamente y con cuidado; sus labios rozaron delicadamente los de ella.

Exquisito.

La apretó un poco más fuerte hacia sí y sintió que las manos de la chica se posaron en sus muñecas.

De pronto , la puerta sonó.

Se separo de ella ; sonriendo un tanto frustrado por lo que había hecho.

-Adelante – Enydmion replico.

Un guardia apareció en la puerta.

-Su majestad , lo buscan en la entrada.

-Muchas gracias, puede retirarse. – Camino hacia la puerta y giro su rostro para observar la figura delicada de Venus.

-Te veo más tarde – y diciendo esto con una sonrisa, salió de la puerta.

Minako Aino se sentó en el borde de la cama pensativa. Al tocarse sus labios se dio cuenta que aunque su nueva vida no era lo que quería, sabía perfectamente que Usagi estaría orgullosa de ella.

* * *

A/N: Bueno pues …

Es un fic muy extraño , pero este pairing es mis favoritos aunque es muy difícil encontrar historias de ellos dos. Lo hice AU por los personajes y para que no mostrase tan falso. Admiro mucho la valentía y madurez de Mina al afrontar la situación. Por eso es mi senshi favorita.

Cualquier comentario bueno o malo lo aceptare con mucho gusto.

Me despido con un beso.


End file.
